Janitor's closet
by Itachi'seyecandy
Summary: One-shot number 2. I'm keeping up my goal. Hinata runs from her bullies, and finds herself in the eyes of Sasuke. In a janitor's closet! What will happen? RAted T for language and stuff.


**One shot number 2!**

**7/13/12.**

**Well, Imma keep my goal up!**

* * *

****"Hey, Wanna be my girlfriend?" A black haired, ebony eyed pale face stared back at her. He was laying in the janitor's closet apparently having been asleep, until Hinata so rudely barged in, running from the school bullies.

An awkward silence followed. Hinata's face was beet red. And she was grateful that the light was dim.

"Wh-wha-waht?" She stuttered out. She could feel her cool level dropping down from 43, to- oh, let's say _negative 68._

Or something like that. It's not like she actually knew if there was such a thing as a cool level.

And still the eyes looked at her expectantly. Under all the pressure, and having just found him in the middle of a janitor's closet. And he asked her out!

Hinata tensed as he sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. He sat up on a dingy box, and rested his face on the back of an extra chair that was kept in the closet. He studied her with curious eyes. Hinata felt herself blush under his mysterious stare.

He shook his head and Hinata could feel his face twist into a smirk.

"I mean, isn't that why you tracked me down?" He said expectantly. Hinata's jaw dropped against her own will. What was he saying?

His smirk turned into a smile. And Hinata might have even said it was sad. "Well? If I date you, will you not tell anybody about this place?" His smirk was there again. Cold this time.

Hinata couldn't say anything. She mouthed noiselessly. Some where a long the lines of stuck up and arrogant. And a couple of other words she wouldn't repeat.

Sasuke couldn't hear what she was saying. If it was even audible.

"So? What do you want?" Sasuke muttered. Hinata shut her mouth for a second.

"Just because you think you're good looking, doesn't mean girls would just like you, and just because some bullies were chasing me, doesn't mean I have totally lost my values! So f-fuck off you jerk!" Hinata yelled. Then her hands immediately flew to her mouth. She was appalled that she had even said the f word!

A blush seeped into her head. "E-excuse me..." She stammered. Then she opened the door behind her, and softly closed the door.

Hm... Sasuke stared at the door where the girl had left. Then he laid his head back into his comfortable position. Then he pondered on what she said.

Hinata was running. She could not she just said that to a totally random stranger! And she even used her hysterical voice! (yelling = hysterical voice in Hinata's opinion.) She felt ashamed of herself, because she even felt like the guy was lonely. And when he smiled his sad smile, she even felt bad for him.

Like he had no one to be with. That he really trusted.

She slowed to a walk, but came to an abrupt stop as she saw them. The bullies.

The leader of them, an ugly girl with vibrant red hair sneered at her. Hinata cautiously took a step back.

"So, it's little ugly girl with her white eyes." Karin shoved Hinata. Hinata stumbled a bit. Kin giggled behind her. Hinata felt Tayuya's presence.

Karin grinned broadly. "You actually lost us there for a second." Tayuya shoved Hinata. Karin laughed a nasally laugh. "Like you went to go meet a boyfriend or something!" Hinata didn't respond.

Karin narrowed her eyes at the silence. "You have a boyfriend?" Karin stepped up to her. Hinata quickly shook her head.

Karin growled. "N-no! I d-d-don't hav-ve a bo-boy friend!" Hinata protested. Kin kicked her towards Karin. Who promptly gave her a shove on to the ground.

Hinata prepared herself for the stinging sensation that was about to come. Instead she felt strong, warm arms that smelled of a light hint of cologne.

Karin gasped, and Hinata saw Kin and Tayuya back up, and run away.

"Sa-sa-" Karin managed to get out, before Sasuke picked up Hinata bridal style.

This time, the cold eyes were on Karin, and Hinata felt her face redden.

"So what if I am her boyfriend?" Sasuke said lowly. Hinata couldn't believe the lies he was saying. Karin gasped. Sasuke looked at Hinata. "Are you ok?" He said softly. Hinata nodded mutely.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Sasuke smiled as Karin fell to the ground. "Well, I couldn't let my girlfriend get hurt, now could I?" Sasuke said softly. Hinata pursed her lips cutely.

" I never knew I was your girlfriend." She said harshly.

Sasuke smirked. "Well, I know I'm your boyfriend." He said.

Hinata realized she didn't even know his name. "I don't even know your name, so how could I be your girlfriend?" She said, smiling. Thinking she won.

Sasuke sighed. "It's Sasuke Uchiha." Then he kissed her on the cheek. Hinata's eyes widened.

Then she fainted.

He chuckled. "I guess I'm your boyfriend now, right?"

* * *

**Mr Taxi Taxi taxi taxi! .**

**darrandarrandarranda. :D**

**SNSD AND SUPER JuNIOR SONGS!**

**BOUNCE TO YOU BOUNCE TO YOU!**

**Anyway, review plz : and this is number 2 of 25+**

**Saranghae! (No idea what that means :/)**


End file.
